


I'm Worried About You

by youwishpreppy



Series: Joavin Jailbreak [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwishpreppy/pseuds/youwishpreppy





	I'm Worried About You

_19\. “I’m worried about you.”  
31\. “Sorry.”  
76\. “You’ve changed.”_  
  
It was visitor’s day in the L&L Juvenile Detention Center, the day Joaquin hated the most because he never got any visitors and he was really bitter about it. Sure, he had no family left, who could visit him, but he had his new family, the Serpents right? But where were they? He tried to tell himself that his friends probably never learned that Joaquin was back. He had only met FP and Jughead, and he guessed that FP was the only one who knew that Joaquin was in juvie. But he had kind of expected that FP would let everyone know…but apparently he had just forgotten about Joaquin.  
  
And so he watched every week how every one of his little group was allowed to go to the visitor’s room to meet their loved ones, while Joaquin stayed in his cell. Today was no different, Joaquin thought while he was lying on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, waiting for his cellmate Slash to get picked up by a guard and taken to the visitor’s room. Slash got visitors every week, his mom and sister and sometimes friends.  
  
And surely after a few minutes, steps approached their cell and a guard unlocked their door.  
  
“Time for your visitors.”  
  
Slash got up quickly and gave Joaquin a small wave, walking towards the door. But the guard didn’t go after him yet but looked at Joaquin.  
  
“You too, DeSantos.”  
  
Joaquin looked at him with a frown. “Me? That must be a mistake.”  
  
“No, you have a visitor. Better hurry up, before I leave you here.”  
  
Joaquin quickly got to his feet and held out his hands to get the handcuffs on and then followed Slash and the guard, wondering the whole way who his mysterious visitor could be. When he finally walked into the visitor’s room he was convinced it was FP. Probably here to give Joaquin hell for not being more accepting of Archie at first.  
  
But then his gaze landed on the person sitting at the table in front of Joaquin, and he got the biggest surprise ever. It was not FP… it was Kevin!  
  
Joaquin was unable to do anything, and he just stared at his ex-boyfriend, taking in how beautiful Kevin looked: his hair perfect as always, those mesmerizing green eyes boring into his, those preppy clothes, those strong arms… He only got shaken out of his staring when the guard yanked at his hands to open the handcuffs.  
  
Joaquin nodded at him and sat down opposite Kevin. “Kevin..”  
  
Kevin licked his lips nervously before he answered: “Hey, Joaquin.”  
  
“What… what are you doing here? Why? How? I don’t understand..”  
  
“Archie mentioned to Veronica that you are here too and she told me. It took me a while to decide what to do, but I wanted to see you.”  
  
“Well, I guess Archie didn’t tell her many good things about me, huh?”  
  
“Archie said  _ **you’ve changed.**_ ”  
  
Joaquin let out a sad laugh, looking to the side. “Yeah. Or maybe this is just the true me.”  
  
“Joaquin, what is happening? Are you ok? Can I.. can I do something to help?”  
  
“Why would you even want to help me, Kevin?”  
  
“Because I care about what happens to you… I know I never responded to your texts or calls…sorry. But I am here now, and I feel like what Veronica told me can’t be true. You aren’t like that. You don’t tell people to stab someone.”  
  
“I am like that, Preppy.  _ **Sorry**_. Sorry, to disappoint you. You never got to know the real me. You said so yourself, remember? Well, now you know.”  
  
He almost jumped when Kevin’s hand landed on his, so soft and warm and familiar and even that small touch was enough to make Joaquin feel tears gathering in his eyes. Kevin was here, his Preppy, his love. Joaquin had thought that everyone had abandoned him, but now Kevin was here. Kevin hadn’t given up on him.  
  
“Joaquin look at me please.”  
  
Joaquin did as Kevin asked and he knew that Kevin could see the tears, knew that everyone who looked their way would see them, would see Kevin’s hand on his, would see how Joaquin was looking at Kevin, everyone would know that this here was Joaquin’s weakness: This boy with the cute face and the preppy clothes.  
  
“Joaquin. It wasn’t right what I said to you before you left. I was so upset.. but I had a lot of time to think, and I know now that you showed me a lot of the real you. I mean that sweet, funny boy, who called me Preppy and danced with me at homecoming, who hugged me whenever he could and kissed me in front of everyone, who was so worried about me that he tried to keep me out of everything… you showed me your true self Joaquin. That nice sweet boy is the version you are hiding because it isn’t safe to show this side, to show weakness in front of the people you usually have around you…but you showed me that side, and it means a lot to me.”  
  
“But it’s not all. The side of me Veronica told you about is also me. And maybe it would be better for you if you stayed far away from me. I am trouble Kevin, and you see…I tried to escape trouble, but it didn’t work. I still ended up here.”  
  
“You got caught during riot night, and if you had been a Northsider they would have let you go again, I am sure. But you have a Serpent tattoo, so you got locked away. This isn’t fair! Joaquin listen,  __ **I’m worried about you**. I don’t want you in here. I will help you. Mayor McCoy works as a lawyer now you know? And she and I will soon be family. She and my dad want to move in together and get married. I will ask her for help. She will get you out of here, I am sure.”  
  
Joaquin sighed, “Kevin…maybe I belong in here. I didn’t do anything wrong on riot night, that’s true. I was just fleeing the trailer park when the Ghoulies started to burn it down. But you know full well that I did other things in the past. And the Blossom case is only one of the things I did. I think I deserve to be in juvie.”  
  
“Seriously? You want to stay here?”  
  
“No, of course not. But I don’t want to be a burden to you. You deserve better, Preppy. Look…this is the hardest thing I ever had to say… but… Just go please and never come back. I want something better for you. You should find a nice Northside boy, stay on your side of town and graduate and go to your dream college and just look forward to a bright future. Ok Preppy? Please promise me that you will do that. Seeing you in here feels so wrong. You don’t belong here. You don’t belong in my world, and I don’t belong in yours. You are better of without me.  
  
“No.”  
  
“No?”  
  
“I won’t do that. Everyone wants to help Archie get out of here, but I think you deserve that too and I will make sure that you will get help too. I believe in second chances, and you definitely deserve one!”  
  
He squeezed Joaquin’s hand gently and looked at him with those big green eyes, his face an open book and Joaquin could read so much in it. Kindness, sadness, stubbornness, determination and most of all affection. Joaquin couldn’t look away, he was caught in this intense gaze, and he tried to take his mask off too and let Kevin see his emotions on his face too. Let him see how much Joaquin loved him, how happy and thankful he was that Kevin hadn’t forgotten about him, let him see that Kevin was Joaquin’s everything.  
  
They stared at each other for a long time, and with anyone else, it would have been weird, but with Kevin it was the most natural thing to do, and it just felt right.  
  
Kevin was the one, who broke the silence: “Will you let me help you please?”  
  
And this time Joaquin nodded and a small smile was tugging at his lips when he answered: “Yes. Save me please, Preppy.”


End file.
